Heart Felt Confusion
by PandaTheZodiacMaster
Summary: Brief About: Bree Van De Kamp is confused on who she likes. Disclaimer: All characters belong to rightful owners for Desperate Housewives. This story is purely a fanfiction storyline written by Panda the Zodiac Master. One shot try, all of this came from my me. I may continue if enough people like it. Pairings: Brynette, Breetherine, Kathnette


Bree couldn't get what Katherine said out if her head from the prior night from the Founders Ball. "Were the same Bree," she kept hearing Katherine say over and over amongst other things. The woman felt like screaming because of how right Katherine was. How vulnerable she felt upon hearing Katherine tell her this. Bree looked around her house and groaned having already cleaned it from top to bottom. She needed to talk to Katherine — but would the woman want to?

Bree was grateful Orson wasn't at home and was at work but she needed someone to talk to. She'd go to Lynette to talk about this but — she couldn't because she harbors feeling. Bree leaned against the wall as she hit her head, she groaned rubbing her head as she sighed deeply. She slides down the wall and hugged her knees. 'Why did Katherine have to go and say that stuff?' Bree thought as she chewed her bottom lip. She couldn't stop thinking about the other woman since that which confused Bree even more. She could barely understand why she had grown to harbor feelings for Lynette as it was —and now for Katherine?

Bree slowly stood up and walked out of her house and over to Katherine's. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer.

Katherine knew without a doubt that today was going to be a good day. She had just pulled out a pan of cookies from the oven as she heard the knock on the door. She sighed and placed the tray down as the knock sounded again. Katherine glanced at the door and headed over to it opening it. Katherine was a bit surprised to see Bree standing there and couldn't help but smile brightly. "Hello Bree, what can I do for you?" Katherine asked as Bree forced a smiled which caused her to raise her eyebrow.

"C... Can we talk?" Bree asked as Katherine nodded and stepped aside in order for the woman to enter. As Bree entered the house she walked into the kitchen while Katherine closed the door and soon followed. Bree sat on the stool as Katherine began to scrap the cookies off the pan.

"So what did you want to talk about dear?" Katherine asked softly as she placed the cookies in a bowl. Bree swallowed hard upon hearing Katherine called her dear. Bree couldn't help but notice how graceful the woman moved as she watched Katherine worked on removing the cookies from the tray. As she kept quiet unsure of how to say what's been on her mind.

Once Katherine finished she looked up at Bree and tilted her head. "Bree? You okay?" Katherine asked calmly and got no reply. Katherine was truly worried now about her friend so she walked over to Bree and hugs her. "Bree whatever you want to talk about I won't judge you for." The redhead said as she pulled back and looked at the woman smiling.

Bree stiffened upon Katherine hugging her and she simply nodded yes in response. She slightly smiled at Katherine but blushed deeply upon feeling the woman caresses her cheek. Bree instantly stiffened as she quickly grabbed a hold of Katherine's hand. "Please stop that," Bree asked as Katherine looked a bit shocked.

"I... I'm sorry dear I was just trying to make you feel comfortable..." Katherine said as she looked at Bree. "What did you want to talk about?" Katherine asked as Bree simply pointed at Katherine in response to the question. Katherine was a bit surprised at Bree's gesture which caused her to pull her hand away from the other woman. "Why would you want to talk about me?" Katherine asked as she sat down on the stool beside Bree afraid her knees would give causing her to fall.

"Because you're all I can think about since the Founders Ball," Bree said as Katherine widened her eyes.

"I– I thought that was Lynette you could only think about," Katherine said as she couldn't help but smirk. She may be oblivious to some things at times but when it came to her friends not so much. She noticed the side glances and the hugs held for too long and the touches between the too. So, in all honesty, it surprised her that Bree would harbor feelings for her.

"Actually it's both of you," Bree said as Katherine simply nodded. Bree shifted uncomfortably on the stool and got up and walked over to the couch. The woman sat down and looked at her hands as she let her mind wander. 'Was it that obvious she harbors feelings for Lynette? Than again Katherine did pay attention to the little things like she did.' Bree thought while chewing on her bottom lip.

Katherine wasn't all that surprised at Bree – Lynette was a beautiful and smart woman. But for Bree to harbor feelings for herself – now that surprised her. Katherine stayed quiet as she quietly watched the woman walk to the couch. She sighed and followed a moment later and sat on Bree's lap with a smirk. Upon Katherine sitting on Bree's lap, she turned a deep shade of red and covered her face.

"So you're aware than?... Why're you doing this?" Bree murmured as Katherine gently removes her hands away from her face. Katherine simply nodded yes to Bree's question as she cups the other woman's cheek and very softly caresses it.

"It's not that hard to figure out if you are actually paying attention. I'm a bit surprised you have feelings for me too. I always pictured you'd divorce Orson and go to Lynette." Katherine said as she allowed the name of the blonde to sound seductive.

Bree couldn't help but laugh a bit upon hearing that as she leaned into Katherine's hand. "Aye well, I'm a mystery just as much as you are. Besides, I think Lynette doesn't just like me I think she likes you too." Bree said as she hooked her arm around Katherine's waist holding her close.

Katherine was now in shock upon hearing that as she blushed herself from being pulled closed. "Sh-she does? Woah two ladies fighting for me." Katherine said with a devious smirk as she pinned Bree's hand down and looked into her eyes. "What if I like you? What're you going to do? What if I like her then what? Would it surprise you if I said I like both of you?" Katherine said softly as she brushes her fingertips against Bree's arm.


End file.
